


Mile High Club

by Morpheel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Airplane Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mile High Club, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Oral Sex, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheel/pseuds/Morpheel
Summary: Things get awfully boring when en route on a long flight. What's a better way to pass the time than messing around with your co-pilot?Of course, nobody meant that literally. Guess Pau and Pat didn't get the memo.





	Mile High Club

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I use the names Pau and Pat out of respect for the real people and their wishes so just don't be offset about that, alright? Just read it as you would.
> 
> Also I haven't seen nearly enough porn of these two and I was thirsty for it so I made it all in one day. I hope you enjoy <3

“Direct the coordinates towards China rather than the Philippines, there’s been an incident within the weapon supply that I need to address directly.”

“Yes sir.”

“In fact, send relay towards the base in advance that I am en route, and expect to be greeted with proper accommodations until this ugly arms trade is dealt with.”

“Y-Yes sir.”

“How much longer do you speculate we will be flying before we arrive, Pau?”

No response.

Tord paused in his sketching at the lapse in responses, a single eyebrow rising as his pencil tapped an impatient beat. He sat within the inner chambers of the Red Army cargo supply, the plane doubling as an impromptu base on the go.

The room he lounged within was fully furnished, sparsely lit, save for the drafting table that was nailed firmly to the floor of his room. The bed to the corner was immaculately made, combined with a sitting lounge for meetings on the fly.

It was the perfect dwellings for long term travels, guided by none other than his most trusted subordinates. Pau and Pat were loyal men, albeit shaky pilots, who never seemed to fail to bring them within an inch of their lives before delivering him safely to their location.

Yet waiting another moment for a response, Tord finally grew tired as he placed his pen down and slammed his fist along the table. The cup of pens and protractors rattled within their holders, causing a started yelp to rise from the cockpit. “Pau! I asked you how much longer before we arrive, and I expect a response!”

“Oh god, uh-“ he said, before a low groan quickly followed, grating on Tord’s nerves further.

Yet the smooth voice of his co-pilot soothed his ire, the even tone just a bit hoarse as Pat spoke, “Within fourteen hours time we will arrive at the base, sir.”

Finally settled, Tord allowed himself to recline in his chair once more, picking up his pencil. “Very good. That is all, Pau and Pat.” With the final dismissal, Tord refocused himself into the prototype upgrade blueprints for his mass weapon. After he eventually goes to retrieve it from his dear friend’s house, that is.

He was completely unaware to what was transpiring within the cockpit of his plane.

After dismissal from Tord’s attention, Pau allowed himself to slump back into his seat with a tense sigh spilling past his lips. That had been a close call, and Pau knew himself the length of Tord’s temper when he was already under stress.

Any longer of a delay and he would have no doubt stormed in and saw-

“Stop thinking so much.” Pat’s voice cut through his train of thought, causing Pau to stare down just long enough to catch sight of those brilliant gold irises under the line of the cockpit. The co-pilot’s lips were pulled into a mischievous smile, hovering just above the crown of Pau’s cock as he spoke.

The feeling of warm breath spilling across the sensitive crown had Pau shivering, before instantly finding his fingers buried within the mussed auburn locks. His bangs were splayed in all directions, so easy to lock his fingers into and pet through the silky strands.

The action rewarded Pau with a gentle kiss to the very tip of his cock, a warm tongue dragging along the skin and gathering a bead of pre with each lazy sweep. “I know that look in your eyes, Pau. Just keep quiet and we won’t have a problem.”

Pat’s husky timbre sent sparks of electricity down his spine, Pau’s lips instantly clamping shut over the butt of his unlit cigarette. He was trying his best to keep quiet and focused on the air ahead of him, radar constantly blipping for any other plane activity within the area.

Yet that faded into static before him when warm lips wrapped around his cock, a sinfully skilled tongue dragging playfully under the line of his foreskin. It sent warmth lingering throughout his entire body, causing the larger man to tug at his turtleneck in a vain effort to cool himself.

He could feel the prickle of sweat along the line of his brow, cock aching something fierce from being addressed so close to his orgasm. Tord had managed to cut right in when Pat had taken him straight down to the hilt, sucking the life clean out of him while the poor subordinate tried to answer his leader directly.

It was only when he swore he was on the verge of cumming that Pat had pulled back to answer for him, so much more put together compared to the over stimulated mess that Pau was. It had left him with a bad case of blue balls, only growing worse when Pat’s hands shot forward to still his own at his sides.

He was left having to patiently wait to be dismissed by Tord, feeling the ache in his cock growing to a near burn before settling into a cold, unpleasant lapse in stimulation. He had been overjoyed when Tord finally dismissed them, only to pale at the intense look that Pat fixed him with as he slid back down between splayed thighs.

Now they were back at square one, with teasing kisses peppered down the side of his cock. Warm and slick lips brushed along a particularly sensitive vein, before wrapping about the side of the base and giving a lazy suck.

Just these teasing hints of pleasure had Pau shaking, his fist clenched tight in his partner’s hair, staring down through heavy brown eyes as Pat left not a single inch of his cock for granted. He kissed along each side, dragging his tongue up and down along the shaft, before blowing on the skin and reveling in the shiver that wracked through Pau each time.

He was a horrid tease, but that’s what made him so good at what he did.

By the time that Pat reached his head again Pau was a trembling, shaking mess. His thighs twitched with each lazy pass of Pat’s hands over him, teasing his parted legs with languid strokes of his cold hands. He always stopped just shy of Pau’s groin, rubbing his thumb along the inner dip, before skimming back down towards his knees.

As much as it hurt his pride to admit, he may just wind up blowing from solely the light suction along his head alone.

Pat hollowed his cheeks as he guided the first few inches inside, golden eyes hooded in concentration as he tucked his lips under his teeth. While Pau may not be particularly long, he was thick. It made it a real challenge to keep his jaw parted wide enough to fit without scraping his teeth along the sensitive skin.

He was gifted with a null gag reflex, hardly even flinching as he pulled back just enough to slide further down in a single bound. He was careful to monitor his breathing through his nose, concentrating hard on going at a pace that suited both of their needs.

Pat had been teasing Pau since they first begun flying less than an hour ago, building up the pilot and leaving him borderline over stimulated in the time that led up to the actual blowjob. Not to mention Pat was feeling a bit tight in the groin area himself, unable to help but brace one hand along Pau’s knee while the other went to alleviate the tension within his own pants.

He was languidly bobbing along the full length of his partner, nose consistently tickling within the curls just at the base of Pau’s cock. He didn’t mind. Rather he just tightened his lips the further to the base he got, having to rely less on suction and more on the swallowing motions of his throat to keep from becoming a drooling mess.

Yet he could still feel the line of spit sliding from between his messy lips, pre spreading over his tastebuds with each pass and swallow. It was getting hard to suppress his gag reflex when each pass brought him deeper to the base, combined with Pau’s insistent squirming.

He couldn’t get the man to hold still for the life of him, shifting his hips and bucking in a way that had his poor co-pilot struggling to keep up. Yet Pat wouldn’t gripe him on it, given just how long Pau’s been built up. He just took each buck and grind in stride, gripping his thumb tight within his hold in order to stave off his building gag reflex.

Every so often he just couldn’t help but cough around Pau, having to pull back just enough to swallow down the spit and pre gathering within his throat. Every time he would glance up, feel Pau’s fingers relocate from his hair and cradle the side of his cheek with a reverence that never failed to make even the stoic pilot’s cheeks flush in embarrassment.

“You good, Pat?” he whispered in a rasping tone, testimony for just how wrecked the larger man truly was. His concern was nearly sickly sweet, so transparent in his deeper feelings for the man huddled between his legs.

Perhaps if they weren’t stuck in the midst of a revolution, Pat could take the time to reflect upon his own feelings. There could be something more than just a quick fuck under the cockpit of a plane, or a rough handjob when crowded into an underground bunker. Something more intimate.

Yet now wasn’t the time, nor the place.

So allowing himself a moment to lean into the callused and warm palm, Pat cleared his throat, nodding his head in confirmation. “Affirmative.”

With great hesitance he removed himself from the loving touch, not trusting himself to stay on task and keep a clear head with such a trivial distraction to take away from his focus. Instead his honeyed eyes flickered back down to the full length of Pau’s cock, twitching every few seconds, bright red at the tip and carrying a flush all the way up the line of his stomach.

It had Pat twitching pitifully, hand working over himself in quick strokes at just how fucking hot this situation was. He lived for the rush, the danger, the thrill of being caught as he wrapped his lips once more around Pau.

Without missing a beat he was slamming the entire length down the expanse of his throat, eyes prickling with tears as he heard Pau muffle a shout into the line of his gloves. He braced himself, nails digging into his partner’s thighs as the burn of the cock made him lightheaded in anticipation.

He couldn’t breathe around the thick intrusions, swallowing down with deep gulps that rattled all the way through his chest as Pau couldn’t keep his hips still any longer. The man was gripping his hair so tight within his hold, guiding Pat’s head up and down and giving little time for recoil as the molten hot pleasure was finally reaching a tipping point.

Pat could only hold on for the ride, wet tears sliding down his cheeks as his fly was open in an instant. He loved the rough feeling, the contrast between when Pau’s gentle demeanor would give way for this rough edging.

It had him stroking himself in rapid succession, choking on moans between the desperate gasps for air that wracked a deep pain through his chest. He loved it, thighs shaking in an effort to keep himself up. One glance upward showed greedy hazel eyes devouring him whole, no doubt appreciating the debauched look painting his features.

Yet his eyes quickly blurred further with tears when Pau’s grip only increased, dragging him down further onto his cock and leaving him near faint from the feeling. With one final pull upwards Pat was swallowing down a good gulp of air before finding himself slammed straight back down, Pau’s hips canting up and leaving Pat scrabbling for purchase against his thighs.

His next swallow was met with a salty burst along his tongue, nearly gagging in surprise as line after line of thick cum was splattering along his tongue. He tried to swallow it down, feeling the tears rolling in rapid succession as he nearly choked from the pressure. Only when Pau loosened his grip did Pat finally rise up from off of his cock, the corner of his mouth drippling with a combination of cum and drool.

He was breathing hard, mouth parted open as the cum sat in thick lines along his tongue. Only when he was sure Pau was watching did he finally close his mouth, keeping eye contact as a comedically loud swallowing noise followed.

When he opened his mouth next it was to stick out his cleared tongue, not a single drop remaining as he attempted to catch his breath with greedy gulps of air. He had finished into his palm after the initial shock of Pau’s orgasm, his fingers coated in his own spunk as the pilot straightened his spine in whatever form of dignity he could.

No doubt his face was splotched red, tear tracks remaining on his features as he attempted to straighten out his mussed up bangs. Only then did he realize there was just a single bead of cum remaining on the side of his lip, thumb moving up to carefully gather the seed and pop it back into his mouth with a wet suck.

At that, Pau’s spent cock gave one last twitch, before finally resting flaccid onto his stomach as the duo attempted to catch their breath. Pat carefully moved the other’s seat back with a harsh kick of his foot, buttoning and zipping his fly at the same time to better make himself decent.

Yet there Pau laid, cock sitting out, not a single care regarding his appearance. He was too blissed out to care yet about straightening himself up, just reclining within his seat as Pat rose up and stumbled his way unsteadily towards his own seat.

When they were both collapsed within their respective seats an awkward silence seemed to overtake the room, neither knowing exactly what to say in that moment. It remained as such for a solid few moments, where Pau finally tucked himself back in while Pat checked the controls.

Neithers eyes were on the sky as they situated themselves once more, with Pau finally letting out a dramatic sigh as he pulled himself out from a sitting position. His eyes scanned the horizon with a dull sweep, before pausing and squinting questionably at something that was just in the distance.

Fishing about for a pair of binoculars, he peered through them, scanning the clouds for whatever it was he saw. The small blob was rapidly growing as they approached, taking the shape of an….

“Ice berg! Dead ahead!”

“Pau, we’re in a plane.”

…

“CLOUDBERG!”

Looks like they were going to be a bit late.


End file.
